ReFrozen
by XxSparklePopsxX
Summary: Hans is back at The Southern Isles. He's to receive a punishment from his brothers for his "quote on quote" act of treason. But when he ventures into a forest one faithful night, two different destinies are intertwined and fused. Now he has to face things far larger than being stripped of his noble title. Indulge yourself in the adventure: Witchcraft,Colossal beasts,and...puppies!
1. Chapter 1

_"The only frozen heart around here is your's." She replied __**coldly**__._

* * *

><p>The ginger haired royal was back on his way to the Southern Isles. Elsa was alive,Anna was with Kristoff, the people had gotten their royals back,everyone was happy. Except him...<p>

He didn't get to the throne, he didn't get his own kingdom. He wasn't happy at all. Hans was laying on the cold,hard floor of the brig. His sloppy posture wasn't very prince-like at all. But now wasn't the time to care what position your back or arms are in. Especially after what had happened a few hours ago. His cheek stung _painfully. _Slowly growing red and swelling. Might as well consider it broken. Focusing on something else than his injury, the brig was taking longer to arrive and dock than he expected. When he was coming it didn't seem to take this long; However he wasn't coming to Arendelle in chains and shackles,and possibly a death sentence on his head- so maybe that had something to do with the seemingly longer amount of time.

Hans huffed. His visible breath floating in the air. Obviously it was cold,freezing even. You'd think after being thrown in an icy lake, fished out, chained,and thrown roughly into a cell. They would have the politeness to thaw the ice before throwing a prisoner inside. But no. They showed no pity towards the young prince. Arendelle's law enforcers were as cold as the ice they had in stock, as the mountains that border their island, and even their queen. Whom is also not worthy of being queen or a leader for that matter. She couldn't control her powers until her sister, that ice-man, and that ditsy talking snowman had talked some sense into her. Honestly he thought he could've gotten frostbite or Hypothermia by now.

Hans squirmed and shifted upright. His cell had shelves,bunks, and that was just about it unfortunately.

_"You'd think they would be civil enough to store blankets around here..."_ He thought. The more he ranted mentally , the more he fought the urge to bite the inside of his cheek. It sometimes proved to be a stressed reliever; and he had so much stress that needed to be relieved.

Now enough thinking about Arendelle. It was time to focus on what he'd say to his brothers. They would all be angry, a few disappointed. Though what would his parents say? Would they sentence him? Give their youngest son a trial perhaps? Uhg!

Hans fell back on the concrete floor. It was useless thinking about what to say or do once the ship docks into The Southern Isles. He had overheard one of the french dignitaries that had attended the coronation who seemed to be talking to the captain at the moment about what was going to happen once they reached their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>French Dignitary and Captain's conversation:<strong>

_" Will we have anyone bring him to the castle? Or will we need to escort him there with some of our men?" A tall man wearing solid blue, leathered boots and a jumble of papers in hand had asked_

_"Yes captain, we had been recently informed that there would be people to bring him to the castle. Though they had said they might take him straight to a cell. Depends on what happened and what news they receive I suppose." A man with a french accent replied. He too had many documents in his hand and upon replying he was also shuffling through them.  
><em>

_" Aha" The captain nodded, " I'll make sure to tell the guards that, it'll give them some ease knowing they'll be back in Arendelle soon. Most of them have families who are probably enjoying the Queen's gifts right now."_

_The men both smiled and shook hands, returning to their quarters afterwards._

* * *

><p>Hans managed to get up from the floor and take a seat on the bed. He sighed and buried his gloved hands in his face. Maybe he should've thought his plan out a little more. Maybe, if he didn't reveal Anna his true intentions so soon, he <em>might<em> still have a chance. Now all his well-thought ideas put into that elaborate scheme left him clueless. He didn't want to be escorted to the castle. He didn't want to, "face the music" as some would say.

For the first time in forever, the cunning prince was insensible on what he was going to face.

* * *

><p>The arrival at the docks were okay, to say at the least. Once the vessel had pulled into the harbor. Hans had went tumbling out from his bed. Thanks to the ship's abrupt lurch as it neared the port. In Han's opinion, the Southern Isles was much nicer than Arendelle.<p>

Like the name suggested, it was indeed in a southern direction. It was full of lush, colorful vegetation. Flowers,trees,plants of all sorts. Even the grass was at its peak- by that,referring to how vivid its green shade was. It also had many mountains and hills. From afar it was a lovely sight, it was also beautiful within its boundaries.

A guard cladded in dark green tapped the jail cell. " Alright Prince, wake up! We have arrived."

Hans growled angrily, gritting his teeth as he picked himself up from the hard floor. " I was not asleep. Infact I had practically flew out of my bed due to your vessels lack of warning upon the arrival. I suggest you fix that."

The guard rolled his brown eyes, " Yes your highness, I'll make sure to tell the captain about your tip."

The guard locked the brig as Hans stepped out of it, yet still keeping a firm hand on his cuffs. He then ushered the young prince towards the docks.

Hans breathed in slightly, nervousness creeped at the back of his mind. He still was a bit antsy about greeting his family.

Just then, a man stepped in between them. His attire was quite nice. Consisting of a silky red tie, leather vest, and a beige sweater with its collar folded. He was the french dignitary Hans had seen earlier. Though he was surprisingly younger than when Hans had glanced at his face, and his hair was a tad bit lighter; possibly due to the sun's light. He still had the bundle of papers in his hands, which were fluttering in a passing breeze. " Hello,making your way to the docks I suppose?" he asked, a french accent coating his voice.

The guard besides Hans nodded, " Yes sir."

The french dignitary smiled, " Good, I'll be accompanying you two aswell. I must hand these documents to the guards who will be taking him to the palace."

* * *

><p>The Southern Isles hadn't changed from the last time Hans saw it, which wasn't very long ago. The same groups of fisherman, the same dirt roads. The same horses that were always being taken out of stables to haul some supply that was needed elsewhere. The same fir trees that were bordering the woodlands. Some growing even taller. The same hot sun that made Hans wipe sweat from his face. Though logically speaking the sun is the same everywhere. Nevertheless nothing seemed too different, maybe his subjects won't notice him in chains. Maybe if he's lucky he'll ride in a carriage where he can bury his face in his hands. No such luck seemed to occur.<p>

The french dignitary had gone over to a guard; handing him the papers. The guard that was with Hans had handed his cuffs and shackles to another group of guards. And so the journey to the castle began. Onlookers had been confused as to seeing their youngest prince in chains and cuffs. They all returned to their work eventually, but the ginger haired prince could still feel the stares at the back of his head. As if they were burning holes just by watching him. He had many urges to give almost all of them the evil eye or scream at them to mind their own business,but that wouldn't help his case. The dignitary and Arendelle guard had walked back to their ship shortly after putting the prince in the care of the Southern Isles guards.

"Prince Hans! Keep up the pace! No lollygagging,we haven't got all day to get you back at the castle." A guard barked at Hans, his eyes in a death glare. " I hear the court may start a trial or something later in the day, so I want to get there as fast as possible."

Before Hans could shout at the guard for such rudeness at a royal presence another guard spoke up.

"Gregory,I doubt they'd have a trial, we haven't been informed one. But they may hold the meeting tonight or tomorrow."

The guard whose supposedly was named Gregory,nodded his head. " Which meeting may they hold tonight?"

"The one with the french dignitaries, and... the,um, it's on the tip of my tongue.", the guard replied. " Oh! The french dignitaries and the Spaniards I believe."

Hans glanced up towards the sky as the guards chatted off. They weren't supposed to be talking about meetings and trials while they were in earshot of prisoners. But maybe since they were in earshot of a _prince_, maybe that was overruled.

An eagle flew overhead, it's golden tail flicked outwards as it dived deeper in the blue sky. Zooming in and out of puffy clouds,and around the trunks of various trees. It was marvelous. A true beauty of nature.

"Wouldn't it be nice to fly away from my problems." Hans sighed to himself. Keeping it at a very low volume so the guards wouldn't hear. The thirteenth prince racked his head for things he could say to his brothers. Or to whomever was there waiting for him. Some things he could say were: "Greetings dear brother, long time no see? How have you been?". Afterwards Hans could just squeeze in the part about nearly killing the neighboring island's rulers.

Moving on to another topic, Hans forced himself to think about something other than...what happened. He wondered if Sitron, his noble horse, would be at his castle's stables. The animal had obviously had to board another ship. He just hoped his horse was alright. After all Sitron was Hans's only friend...as much as he hates to admit it. But then again, _some_ of his brothers were...tolerable and likable. Right?...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed the story so far, if you find a spelling mistake please feel free to tell me. Please favorite and follow, but mostly review. This story is one I'd be continuing for a long time I can guarantee you that. Tell me if you want Elsa and Anna and co to show up in the story, but please remember this is mostly a Hans Fanfiction. There will be a surprise later in the story ;) And also, what do you think Hans's brothers should do or say once they see him? I have an idea but I'd love to hear your's! Welp, bye for now! Peace out my rainbowtrouts! ~ 3<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

The castle. Good ol' home sweet home. Except Han's moments in the castle were a little less than sweet, and more narcissistic bittersweet moments. Ah, memories.

The guards had arrived soon. A guard had pounded on the cream colored doors to the castle. In Hans's world, everything froze. He could practically hear his brother's footsteps to answer the door. Thump,thump,thump...

He was seriously dreading the moment whoever opened the door and what they'd say. He dreaded the consequences that were likely to follow. Was there something he could do?

The large doors opened and out stepped a tall man. He was Han's fifth brother. He had very nice hair. It looked as if it was some would call a subtle hazel color. What had also contributed to his appearance was because of how nicely it was combed over. His shirt had not one wrinkle, its silverish color shined in the sunlight. A stern expression lied on his face- he did not look pleased at all.

"Ah,yes." he said as he eyed his youngest sibling,whose head was looking down at the gravel path. Alexander took the documents a guard had given him. He quickly skimmed through it, adjusting his eyeglasses as he began taking mental notes of each heading, bolded word, and most specified dates. He nodded solemnly before giving the guard a firm handshake;subsequently bidding them a farewell. His eyes dulled upon reverting his attention back to Hans.

" Are you going to say anything?"

"No." came the muffled response

" Well, you'd better if you expect to explain all of this to Klaus." The fifth in-line said shaking his head, " If you speak up now maybe I can explain this to them."

The youngest prince shook his head, " I am capable of explaining my actions to Mother and Father, thank you very much." his reply came off sharp and strong.

" Don't forget the whole kingdom, the rest of our lovely family, and Arendelle. And let us not forget the court." Alexander added. Darnit, it was as if he was sprinkling salt to injury...

Hans glared at his brother, " Of course...how can I disregard that from my memory dear brother." sarcasm dripped from his answer.

Alexander adverted his gaze from the youngest sibling and made his way into the castle.

* * *

><p>Hans hadn't talked much to Alexander growing up-that being from him ignoring him for two years, and simply because the bookworm didn't want to give his younger sibling a fleck of his attention. Not that Hans cared to indulge himself into a conversation with the fifth oldest, it's just that with him being the first he would have to explain why he had committed such treason towards Arendelle, he really would've liked something to start out the conversation. But luckily for him, Alexander was in no mood to talk and retreated to the living room with a book in his hand.<p>

Alexander had unlocked his cuffs seconds after they entered the castle, and due tho the harsh and unnecessary tightness of said chains, the ginger haired royal's wrist were red and slightly cut. Seeing as he wanted to meet his brothers in his most top notch appearance, he saw it fit to bandage them up quickly. He took a cloth ball out of a cabinet in his bathroom, and quickly dabbed it with rubbing alcohol.

The ginger rubbed it gingerly on the cuts and scratches. After that Hans wrapped a good sum of bandages on his writs. The alcohol had stung slightly but that did only mean it was helping to clean out the wounds. The young prince smirked at the reflection of himself in the cabinet window. Didn't he look as stunning? Well besides that swollen cheek. He have ought to see that one of the many servants help him with that. Maybe putting an ice pack would suffice,but Hans _really _did not want to have ice anywhere near him. Only if it was in a glass of water would he approach it.

Moving on, he did look as devious as ever.

* * *

><p>Alexander had set his spectacles on a side table. Now he was rubbing his palms against his face. <em>" What was he thinking?" <em>he thought angrily. Honestly what did that brat think he would accomplish? Killing a princess and a new queen was treason. Luckily Hans hadn't exactly killed them. He _tried_ to,but didn't succeed. Perhaps the court will ease it on him. The hazel haired prince sat down onto a chair. Nobody was home except him and Hans, of course excluding the servants. Alex found comfort in the soft chair. He picked up his eyeglasses and turned to his page in the book he was reading. Which was rather captivating.

Normally he didn't like to read fictional pieces, but a week ago whilst on his way to the local library, a hardcover with gold rims and spine had glared off his glasses. Curious he had picked up the book. Maybe something on history he hadn't read yet. But seeing as it was fictional he was going to put it right back. Although, something had stopped him. The title of said book was very interesting-

_**"M****ysticals Of Magic"**_

Evidently, 'Magic' was the name of the forest in the story. It was where all the mysterious creatures dwelled, where sorcery was always around, and where mystical gems and jewels were said to cast curses or grant wishes. Alexander just started the book yesterday so he was only on page one aka the epilouge, in this eight-hundred and seventy-four paged novel. He initially was going to read the papers the guard had given him,but he decided not to and have someone else do it. He really didn't want to stress over his youngest brother actions towards the new queen. He _was _curious in knowing if Arendelle would still do trading and exports with them- mainly because they had very nice authors and poets. Not to mention some very fine professors. He continued to read quietly.

* * *

><p>Hans gazed out the window. He dried his wet hair with a towel. The youngest prince had finished taking a very warm shower. He definitely needed one. After being stuck in a freezing island, freezing brig, and the castle was somewhat cold aswell; his skin was practically frozen and desperately needed warmth or heat to thaw.<p>

Outside was amazing,surprisingly. Whenever he was rejected by his brothers, looking out the window made him feel...well better, to say at the least. He actually thought people were going to crowd around the castle demanding answers to questions like: _"Our thirteenth prince killed people of Arendelle?" _or _"Is Prince Hans going to court?" _or even _" Why can't he be like his older brothers? They never wreaked havoc on any of our trading partners." _

Yes, the ginger did think people were going to ask such questions. He was expected to act poised and proper whenever out in public. Just like his brothers. And especially be on his best behavior when representing his kingdom at events.

Hans rested his arms against the window sill. The sky looked nice. Thousands of twinkling dots sprinkled all over the orange blanket. It was evening-ish, and the sun was slowly cascading down and making room for the moon to brighten up the awaiting night sky. Villagers were saying goodbye to friends or shopkeepers before making their way into their houses, or fishermen tying the last catch of the day, or kids being ushered inside by their parents. Or even people sneaking into woods wearing dark colored clothing and-...wait what?

Hans blinked and whipped his head around to face the direction of the nearest woodlands. He could've sworn he saw a blur of blue disappear into the clutter of trees. Normally,anything like that he'd let it go,but it was the way the person had ventured into the grove. Like they were hiding something. But maybe the young prince was just being too suspicious. Just then he saw the bushes rustle. Squinting his eyes to see better, a figure made his or her way out of the thicket.

It was a horse and a woman. Who apparently arrived from hunting. He could see the blonde-haired lady stuff fowls of all kinds into a leather bag. It looked as if she had a good time hunting. As far as Hans could see she had a good amount of birds nestled into the bag. She nuzzled against the horse and made her way into a nearby house; children, a man, and a older looking woman welcomed her with hugs and kisses.

A slight chuckle escaped the prince's lips. He thought it was some sort of bandit. Thank goodness it was just a villager returning home with duck or chicken to put on the table. At that moment his stomach growled...or more like roared. The prince smiled and decided it was about time to have something to eat. He barley got out of his room before a hand stopped him.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you like the story so far? Is it good? Please favorite,follow,and if you can. Please comment. ALL of Han's brothers that will be mentioned here are all owned by an AMAZING tumblr user, emmas disney world. tumblr . com all credit for the brothers descriptions,appearance,and personality go to her.<strong>

**As we all know, we can't put links on , so I'm pretty sure if you go on tumblr and type all of that, I'm sure you'll get her tumblr page. And she's really awesome! **

**:) peace out my ****rainbow trouts**


	3. Chapter 3

" Going somewhere?"

Hans stepped back. He forgotten his stomach longing for food and gazed up at the person in front of him. It was Klaus, his first brother. First in line for the throne. Because Klaus is eldest of the thirteenth brothers, he thinks it's his responsibility to make sure they have a role model to look up to, especially when their mother and father aren't around. He is kind,noble,and responsible. While Hans was growing up, Klaus was very busy. Evidently because he was supposed to take the throne once their parents past away, he needed to fill up on knowledge of being a future ruler. One of those many things to gain as a trait was responsibilty. With Klaus's busy schedule, he wasn't there to terrorize Hans like the others did. He did occasionally laugh when jokes and insults were directed at the young prince, but, _all_ the brothers laughed at each other when their 'insult fights' took place.

He was muscular, and tall. At least 6'4 . His hair was a deep brown, the same color as his eyes. In addition to his physical appearance, his chocolatey sideburns flowed nicely into a perfect mustache.

Klaus had a grim expression placed on his face. To know that his youngest brother almost murdered someone was alot to take in. Still, his duty as future king was to make sure that there was always equality in political situations like this. He also had yet to know if the court was going to be involved, so if he can punish Hans with something that can't be worse with whatever the court was going to give him, then that would be preferable.

Hans greeted his oldest brother with a slight wave, "Hello...Klaus, how hav-"

Klaus cut him off, " _Don't_ even think about asking me that. What _I'd_ like to know is what was going on inside your head at Queen Elsa's coronation!"

Hans shrunk. He lowered his gaze to the floor,not wanting to remember anything about the party. " I do not wish to speak about that event right now. Howev-"

"Excuse me? Have you forgotten who you are talking to? Baby Hans, I have_ every single right_ to question you about what happened in Arendelle! Our country could be in danger! Arendelle has a sorcerer for a ruler! If they chose to start a war, we could all die!" Klaus rose his voice. He was definitely furious.

Hans winced at the nickname. He hated it when his brothers called him that. 'Baby', he wasn't a baby. He was a grown man, and it's time they should start treating him like one. Of course though, he tried to show no irritation when his siblings were teasing. He brought his head up and stared Klaus in the eyes.

" I know that my actions, regarding Arendelle were very immature, atrocious even. I know what the law says about murder and kidnapping. I am willing to face whatever fate I must encounter."

The eldest prince nodded his head, and began to walk out the room. He stopped midway, " I'll hold a meeting about your punishment tomorrow night. Before then, you are to stay in the castle. I will also be taking note of everything that has been written in the documents the guards had handed Alex."

The ginger nodded respectively. Internally he was raging but dared not to show it.

"You've had a long day, you need your rest. Goodnight...dear brother." Klaus said as he headed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hans sighed. A sad, long sigh.

* * *

><p>Hans slipped out of the guard's sight. He was as cunning as he was good-looking, and the boneheaded guards only helped his ''escape''. If you could call it that.<p>

He tried not to look too flashy with the clothes he chosen to wore. But he also didn't want to look like a commoner. So he had chosen something in between. It also helped him because of the camouflage it provided. And since he was just making his way to the forest, he saw it fit to wear something that would assist his hunting. A brown and dark green cloak that had the two colors fading in and out of each other. He wore tan pants and leather hiking boots. A bag over his shoulder to nestle in whatever fowls he catches, and his sword sheathed he disappeared behind a bramble of bushes.

Other than Klaus, none of his brothers bothered to greet him. Or ask him any questions or just had the energy to say something nice. Even something insulting would've put the thought in his head that his brothers cared to speak with him. Typical.

Instead of staying in the castle for the night he chose to sneak out. And only after three hours since his brothers arrived home,aswell as the little chat with Klaus took place; they'll never notice he was gone. Note the sarcasm. Of course his brothers would find out; but since he's already playing with fire, why not give more danger to the odds.

He'd come back home eventually, just not now.

The prince enjoyed the crisp summer air, the chirping of crickets , and the sway of the trees. Nature was certainly a beauty. Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Hans aimed and pushed the trigger on his rifle.

A perfect shot!

One large and rather plump duck came falling from the sky. He was indeed an excellent huntsman. Just not so good in the memory department...

He had forgotten that he needed the dogs to locate any prey that was shot out of the sky. He facepalmed, and tried his best to find the bird on his own.

Nighttime wasn't an ideal time for hunting. Infact in The Southern Isles it was the worst. Wolves and bears roamed forests at almost every time of day. Which was another good reason to have dogs around. They'd be able to sniff out their evolved cousins and warn the hunters. But Hans would just have to trust his gut. The youngest prince pushed through limbs of trees and those annoying leaves that always seemed to get in your way. The moon was full and bright. It was the only thing that made it easy to see, and even so, it was still troublesome to see in the dark.

Squirrels were nuzzling their mates or collecting nuts,acorns, small berries and such. Some scurried around trees trying to hide from predators. A nighttime breeze grazed Hans on his cheek. The ginger trudged up a steep slope- crushing dried leaves underfoot. It seemed like it was a path. He figured since the usual clumps of trees were cleared,and unusually positioned in a parallel line. Maybe it lead to a cottage by a riverbed, or some lodged cabin.

If so, he doubted anyone was inside. The village side was far away from the woods-which were where most, if not all, the Southern Isles residents lived. He had been told that some lumberjacks might build their home near a forest after they required the land. But if there were loggers residing near then wouldn't the prince see tree stumps and tree markers? Then again, logically speaking, trees grew from the bottom up. Hence the lack of cut trees and stumps.

The path was soon adorned by flowers. Lilacs, daffodils,buttercups. Roses that have been tied to vines, were delicately laced around trees. Making it a quite welcoming scenery. Perhaps a young gent made this a spot to propose to his loved one. It would be romantic, very unique. Sometimes Hans would see men proposing to their future wives-who were too stunned too speak, or too happy that they kissed their finances , whenever he walked towards the village. Commoners saw it as a blessing to have one of their princes witness an act of true love. Fairy tales had said that the young couples who were watched by royalty would have a greater life than they could ever imagine. Too bad it was all just a silly fairy tale, that parents told their kids in hopes that their offspring would adore their rulers much more. Speaking of flowers...

Lilacs...were hanging down from the balcony at Elsa's coronation. And when he and Anna waltzed around the waterfalls, the moonlight gleamed over the prettiest patch of tulips. Oh, and the surface of the water was crowded with pink Night Bloom Water Lilies. He could've sworn the flowers arranged themselves and bloomed into a heart. Many vines were entwined around pillars of boulders at the falls too. They were tied to poppies and morning glories.

Trying to move onto something other than flowers, it did though, make a lovely scene. A scene he was trying to discard from his memory.

Wait...what? Hans strained his ears to pick up a sound. He thought he heard a voice.

* * *

><p>" So what are we going to do with the runt?" Nikolaus asked impatiently tapping the end of his pencil on the edge of the table. He was big bro number three. Extremely arrogant,extremely bossy, but <em>extremely<em> handsome. His hair was a luxurious dark brown, accompanied by a goatee and a mustache. He too shared the same brown eyes many of his brothers inherited.

"Personally , I think we should let Queen Elsa and Princess Anna decide what to do with him." came a reply that belonged to the voice of Andrew who was disinterestedly tugging a strand of his hair. Silky black hair, and pearly white teeth, Andrew was prince number sixth. " Afterall," He continued, " Hans was the one who almost killed them."

Klaus rested a hand on his forehead. He sighed. " I still don't know. I'm going to stay true to my word and host a meeting tomorrow night." The eldest got up from the table, straightening his tie. " Until then, I've already made it clear that Hans isn't allowed to leave the castle."

Derek and Damien yawned. They were prince number seven and prince number eight. Aka the twins. Damien got up from the table," Finally! This boring meeting is over!"

" I was just about to say that." his brother yawned. The twins both had strawberry-blonde hair, and blue colored eyes. They were absolutely double trouble, pranksters,jokers, the worst. The troublesome duo said a quick " G'night." and headed towards their room.

The rest of the brothers didn't bother to contribute to the conversation. Contemplating what to do with Hans was enough, and they had no interest in sharing their thoughts. They did, however ask questions briefly and looked through the documents. All of the siblings said their 'farewells' and 'see ya in the morning', before leaving the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Hans pushed away at a branch that was blocking his way. He heard the voice again. And surprisingly, it seemed like it was singing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys and gals! Hoped you enjoyed the third chapter! Special thanks to : Shawn Raven for being my first reviewer on this story. In addition to that he also gave me a fantastic idea relating to Hans's punishment. Don't worry I won't put Hans through to much pain. And just to give ya guys a heads up, I will be introducing the character that will change alot of things in the story. And also I'll be introducing my Oc in the next chapter, or at least chapter five. Thankyou all for the help, the courage, the support! Peace out rainbow trouts!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hans squinted his eyes in the direction of the voice. Maybe he could make out who the voice belonged to.

**"-****_Light, so delicate. So strong, so bright! Cutaway though the clouds, cutaway through the night._**

**_- Give way to the clouds, control the tide, let me help those who reside by my side."_**

The voice stopped singing and just began to hum a cheery tune. The prince decided to investigate a little more. He avoided dry twigs and leaves, and followed the sound. Hans passed through more twigs and limbs, until he reached a clearing that had a cottage and a stream running through it. He saw a figure moving. Pushing away a gigantic leaf, he was finally able to make out who it was.

A woman. An elderly woman . She was sweeping around her porch. Singing quietly to herself in the moonlight. Her home looked... unique...

Made of mahogany and a thatched roof. With whiteish-silver steps leading up toward the door. Windows of uneven sizes,and-

"HEY! What'da flip floppity are you starin at ya creepster!" Yelled a raspy old voice. Hans froze and blinked; his heart practically jumped out of his chest. He didn't see the woman dancing on her porch anymore. That was strange, as far as he knew, he was the only person out here. Besides the old hag. Did that mean that she saw and was talking to him?

"Ey! I'm talking to ya, you creeper! Oughta be ashamed for spying on an old woman!" The ginger felt something soft and fuzzy come crashing down on his head. And it _hurt_. "Ow!" he stumbled back. Yeah she probably was speaking to him. The crazy lady continued to babble off, " Don't ya 'ow' me! Didn't ya mother taught you some manners?"

Hans glared up at the lady. Her hair was light gray, trimmed with streaks of white. Hans looked at what she held in her hand: a cloth bag. If it was just a bag then why did it feel like she socked him with a boulder? Must've been filled with rocks...

"Uh, I d-didn't mean to spy on you ma'am. I-I was initially hunting, and then-" Hans started.

The bag came down on his head again. " Tisk, tisk. Don't babble child.", the woman held her bag upside down and gave it a small shake. Large rocks toppled out and she threw the bag aside. " Now, why don't you let me be of hospitality?"

* * *

><p>The old hag's house was nicer on the inside than out. Still creepy though. Anyway the young prince sat at the wooden table in the lady's kitchen. His stomach growled once more. Uhg, he totally forgotten that he was hungry when Klaus had came to speak to him. Now he wasn't hungry-he was starving. Famished,ravenous, voracious. He would eat an entire cow if he could. That's why when the nice woman offered some dinner, the ginger accepted gratefully. The delicious smells coming from the stove weren't helping his stomach settle down.<p>

"It is so nice of you to offer me something to eat." Hans said as she placed the steaming plate of food in front of him. His belly rumbled, and he licked his lips. The woman smiled and waved him off with her hand.

" Oh, it's not the least bit o' trouble. My father always told me ta' help people whenever I can." she brought out a glass of water. "Just one person helping another, can make a difference. she said as she handed Hans the glass.

"Anyway, what's your name sweetheart? People round' here call me Grandmother Trasie. Weird name idn't it?"

"Hans, the pleasure is all mine."

Grandmother Trasie yawned and stretched. " Hans? Hmm that there name does sound familiar. Now where did I hear it before?" the elderly lady sat down on a chair, waving her spatula about, " Hmmm, Hans,pawns,lawns..."

The ginger smiled amused with the lady's antics. He took a bite of the soup she prepared. Now it wasn't the chefs soup back at the castle,but it was good. Bits of chicken and duck floated in the liquid; along with many herbs and spices. It wasn't good. It was fantastic! This lady should be rewarded with such kindness, and excellent cookery skills. Maybe Hans should invite her to work as a cook in the castle.

"Arendelle!" she shouted

Nevermind, spoke too soon.

Hans cringed at the name of the country he hated. He cringed as the memories came flooding back.

" Yep Arendelle!" Grandmother Trasie exclaimed again. " Home of the ice. Yeah I heard your name in a conversation at towns square. Mind you, I wasn't eavesdropping. I was jus' on my way to get more bread when I heard a farmer mention it with a merchant."

Hans swallowed the portion of soup in his mouth. " Really? Well it's good to know I've been becoming popular." he chuckled nervously. The wooden utensil crashed down on his head. " Ow!"

Grandmother Trasie shook a finger at him in a scolding manner. " Ya oughta be ashamed! Almost killing two royals, who may I remind you, are barely adults themselves!"

Hans rubbed his head. " With all do respect, Grandmother Trasie, the princess is eighteen and the queen is twenty-one."

The woman waved her spatula, causing bits of soup to splatter the kitchen. " Don't ya correct me young man!"

Hans waved his hands in a surrendering fashion " I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

The gray haired female interrupted him again,"Ah, pipe up and finish your food. It's very rude to eat soup and talk once you just swallowed it. You need to always wait three minutes."

How does that make sense?

The woman went back to a pot on her stove. She took a wooden spoon from a jar and began to sprinkle all sorts of weird spices and things. Dipping the cooking utensil into the pot, Grandmother Trasie began to hum.

Prince Hans devoured his soup. He chewed and quickly swallowed a piece of a potato. His restless stomach was satisfied," Thankyou once again Grandmother Trasie. I must be leaving now. But I'll be sure to repay your kindness and hospitality soon."

" Oh no worries Prince Hans. Ya don't need to repay me with anything."

The prince turned around to leave, but stopped and looked right back at the woman.

"Wait you know I'm a prince?"

Grandmother Trasie put her wrists on her hips and nodded knowingly. " Of course! Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm forgetful! That's only a myth! And who wouldn't know the name of the people who rule over the country in which they live in?"

"True, very true. Goodnight!" Hans said amused.

" Oh, wait! Here you'll need this." She threw a small, tan bag at him.

"Hm? what's this?" The youngest prince caught the burlap bag. He began to untie it.

" Don't open it! Yet, don't open it yet. You'll know when the time is right . _Now_ you can leave. And please, feel free to visit anytime." She said smiling kindly.

* * *

><p>" I am dead." Hans said quietly to himself. A few feet in front of him was the palace grounds. It was easy to sneak out. He climbed out his windows- with the reassuring thought that his brothers were asleep. Afterwards he had unsheathed his sword and began to climb down the castle from his room's window. He had landed gracefully on the ground and just had to sneak out of a guard's line of sight here and there, and bam! Next thing you know Prince Hans has went for a tiny walk in the woods; completely disobeying Klaus's command.<p>

But getting back _in_ was a different story...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes I know this chapter is kind of short, but I was just so eager to reveal Grandmother Trasie. The song she sings is mine, I made it up and I'm so proud! Anyways like always, thanks for reading, review,favorite,and follow. And how do you think Hans is going to get back inside the castle? Seriously, how? I have no clue *cries silently in corner*<em>**

**_Anyways, let me know in the reviews. Peace out my rainbow trouts! _**


	5. Chapter 5

Hans grunted and slipped, but still held onto the sill. He was so close in getting to his room. All he needed was to push up and then he was home free. He put his other hand on the sill and gripped it with much force. " Okay," the prince said quietly to himself.

" One, two,...two and one-fourth, two and two-fourths, two and three- fourths,...and three !"

He jumped up and steadied one hand on the sill in case he missed, which was very unlikely. But, if he did slip and fall, the ground was sure to be soft. The youngest prince managed, somehow, to pull himself through. The ginger fell, face first onto the cold wooden floor.

It didn't really help the pain in is cheek but hey, he got in right?

Gripping a gloved hand onto the window he pulled it down and locked it. Unsurprisingly none of his brothers noticed he was gone, none of the servants, no one. Not surprising at all

Hans glared out the window for a brief moment- looking over his kingdo- over his _brother's_ kingdom. It would never be his. Never.

" I need to find a way to fix that."

* * *

><p>Gloomy looking sky, dark gray clouds, humid weather and wailing crows all made for the perfect day! Typically a prince should be getting pampered and doing something he wanted to do on days like this, but nope! Not him. He'd been locked in his room, only allowed to see the smidgen of life by looking out his window. And only allowed three measly meals a day.<p>

Normally he would be sitting in the gigantic dining room. Watching the twins bicker, Alexander flipping pages through textbooks, Klaus discussing kingly business with Viktor and Nik. And every other brother doing what they normally would do at the table, while of course feasting on his own plate. Usually he'd have something similar to a feast in a commoner's eyes. Delicious uses of herbs and spices tainted on whatever meat the cooks prepared, and he'd wash it down with a succulent fresh berry juice from the royal garden. Not to mention heaps of leafy greens piled on one side of the platter, that the twins would always protest about eating. As well as slices of ripe fruit to color the plate and his taste-buds.

But because he was a _prisoner, _he'd only be lucky enough to devour meat less cooked and carefully prepared, an orange slice- on luckier days, a peel even. And only be served plain water...with breadcrumbs floating to the surface; how neat.

He wouldn't _dare _eat this poor excuse of nutrients. Commoners may eat this, but he certainly wouldn't! That was a fact. The proportions were tinier than the plate itself! Nothing fit for a king- let alone a prince.

To make matters even worse, tonight Klaus was going to discuss with the court what would become of him. For his treason, for his crime.

Boy, wasn't life just great!?

Hans sat himself up and moved the plate of food away. At least his siblings had the heart to let him stay in his room. Not a cell or the castle dungeon. And especially not the public jail, he was thankful for that.

The prince moved over towards his bed and layed down. "Might as well catch a few z's before tonight." he sighed dryly

A few minutes ago, one of his brothers, specifically Nikolaus, had awakened him up by graciously yelling , " Get up! It's time for your breakfast, which I hope you're grateful for. The cooks had prepared it with _love. _Or no, wait they didn't. They fixed my breakfast with love and spices and herbs and whatnot, not your's. They probably piled it with scraps that even the dogs wouldn't eat! Hahhaaha..."

Despite how lame of an insult that was, it still got his emotions riled up.

Even though Hans didn't see his face, he could already tell by the tone that his third eldest sibling was smiling. And how Hans wanted so much to take his_ fist _and meet it with the smirk lying on his brother's face. But punching the plate his brother slid under the door was the best he could've done.

The ginger closed his eyes and drifted off to slumber.

* * *

><p>" Ow uh guh!" the cerulean cloak caught onto a twig and ripped, sending fabric flying into the air and blue fibers dusting the ground.<p>

Airese trudged through the thick bushes and lumpy ground. He wanted to waste no time, for that could possibly lead to his death. Masculine voices echoed after him; " Come back here! Give us some of that money!"

Airese dared not to reply, he should've been back on the ship. He shouldn't have swapped outfits and posed as something or someone he wasn't. But, he technically was still a child, and children makes mistakes. Right?

Especially on their birthdays.

Airese felt a tug at the hood of his cloak, and he met face to face with his captor. His birthday was also going to be the day he dies? The irony.

He shuddered and managed to choke out words, " Worst. B-day. Ever." The thug rose his large beefy fist and aimed for the boy's blue eyes.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short chapter, 820 words in contrast to my usual 1,000+ worded chapters, sorry! But, how did you like the chapter? I needed it to be short so you all crave more action right? XD Special thanks to all who reviewed, favorite, and followed. What did you think of the oc, Airese? Do you like him? Do you wanna know why thugs were chasing him? Do you want to know where he is? Do you want to know where he's going to end up and what relation he has with the story? Good. Because you may never find out, : D Dang i'm evil XD Until next time,<strong>

**Au revoir!**

_**Ps: there is a hint as to whom the character is or where they come from, see if you can find it. It maybe a word or a phrase or simple descriptions.;)  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

The evenings cozy light shone into the window, making the prince stir from his sleep. Earlier, one of his brothers or the servants had slipped his evening meal under the door. The delectable cuisine was nothing more than a sloppily made sandwich, an apple, and a glass of water.

" How nice." Hans growled before tossing the covers off of himself and picking the plate of food up. Just like his earlier meal, he wasn't going to digest this. Instead, he tossed the plate over to where his breakfast was. He did however take a gulp of the water, not wanting to die of dehydration and what not. The ginger set the glass on his side table. The sky wasn't its usual cheery self. Just like the morning it was dark and eerie. There were _some_ specs of orange light peeking through giant clouds,but besides that, it was still rather bleak.

The townspeople were hustling here and there, probably wanting to get some necessities before the upcoming rain starts to pour and beat down onto their heads. The prince walked over to his window, eyeing over the small town. Green leaves floated in the air swirling and circling the sky slowly before being ushered by the wind in the direction of the forest. Forest. Forest? _Forest. Grandmother Trasie! _Hans hadn't opened her gift yet. Maybe it was something _good_ to snack on. If so, then he'd wait until night to consume it. If it was something good,then he rather eat it before he's called to the court for his sentence. Something tasty to settle a nervous stomach. The thought of food made his belly stir. He hasn't eaten anything since he's been taken prisoner on the brig. Not counting the visit he had to the forest. He was starving! The prince crossed his fingers and wished, with all his might he wished that in that burlap sack was something edible.

Hans bent down and fished the small bag out from under his bed, quickly untying the white ribboned-knot.

* * *

><p>"Let me go! Once my father hears of this! SO HELP ME I"LL-"<p>

A bulky man with a black beard and an unsurprising bald spot tightened his grip on the teenager's neck. " One more word out of you and I'll snap your skinny little neck like a twig!" his dark hazel eyed glare intensified as the teen furrowed his eyebrows furiously. Airese squirmed and kicked at his captors, but luck wasn't on his side. These ruffians were in a group of five. All were large, muscular, and _looked_ intelligent. So the foreigner couldn't trick his way out of this tiny predicament using the power of his brain. Which wasn't very big, so even if the thugs looked dumber, that would be little to no help.

A man at the back of the group looked at his friend, specifically the one who was gripping Airese at the throat. " So, where do we take him? To the boss right?"

His friend nodded, " Yes precisely." his french accent appearing and coating his deep voice. The thug shook Airese's neck a bit, before bringing his face closer. " Now listen hear blondie, I'm in charge! So do you know what that means?"

Airese nodded, " Yep! It means you are in charge. And the word 'charge' means-" the criminal shook the blonde's neck again. " No idiot! I didn't want you to- you know wha- Uhgg nevermind!" The man tugged the blue collar of the teen's shirt and started back again on the trail

The group began to make their way deeper into the woodlands.

Airese chuckled quietly at the man's angry face. Maybe dying wasn't so bad. If it meant he'd get to irritate this goon then it'd totally be worth it! It probably be more exciting than waiting for the crown to fall on your head. Being taught etiquette, manners, history, and nagged to take notes on how to perform proper speeches, was boring. But here! He could finally let his planned out life go! Let it sail away with the wind. Maybe he'd stay here, just for a bit. Hopefully they'd find someone else who'd be willing to take the throne. For now the blonde would relax; on his much needed break, on his much needed _vacation_.

* * *

><p>Hans sorted the stuff he found in the bag out on his bed sheet. What he received wasn't something he was hoping for. The contents of the bag were, three dolls, which oddly one of them had resembled him. A metal button, some wires, sand, and a wrinkled piece of paper. There <strong><em>was<em>** also, emphasis on _was, _a slice of pumpkin cake which Hans had happily popped into his mouth and chewed away. It silenced his gut thankfully.

Though the ginger haired royal did wonder as to why the bag would be piled with junk. Pure garbage for that matter. He'd never say that to Grandmother Trasie though, who knows what she'd hit him with. But when in his life would he need to use these items? Hans smiled deviously at a thought. Imagine Nikolaus smirking and bragging like he usually does and then imagine a sharp wire just jabbing him right in the eye. Ah, thank goodness for imagination!

Hans gathered the things into the bag and re-tied it, maybe he would find them useful one day. And hopefully, that thought would come true too.

* * *

><p>Grandmother Trasie sat on the wooden stool. Stirring her spoon into the boiling liquid she began to hum a soft tune. The liquid inside the pot sizzled and changed colored. The elderly woman brought her soft hum to a relaxing melody.<p>

_**" Liquid controlled by moon and heaven's light, show them, show who must know!"**_

_**Show them the way, turn them the right, keep them safe and alright. **_

_**But also,you must already know though, define Prince Han's fate tonight!"**_

The water in the cauldron sizzled some more and slowed to a calm boil. It changed from sea-green to a subtle,pale colored orange. She grabbed a glass bottle and dunk it in the concoction, filling it halfway with the mixture. Grandmother Trasie hopped down from her stool and made her way to a cabinet. The rest of her homemade pumpkin cake sat on a plate. It was missing a slice, and she already knew where it was. She laughed lightly and cut another piece of pumpkin cake before setting it out on a plate. Setting the plate on the table, she sprinkled the potion she had conjured up onto the pastry. The sweet treat glowed orange before receding back to its pretty natural golden-brown color.

Now all she had to do was wait. Han's sentencing would be later tonight, and if she wasn't mistaken, his next visit was going to be later after that. His next visit was also the one that was going to change everything. The one that would make his and his soon-to- be friend's **destinies** come true.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You like? Thanks to all my reviewers! Special thanks to Shawn Raven for being so fond of my story and for being simply awesome! and Didjey Disantales for helping me fix an error! I hope you all like this chapter, it should be my cliffhanger chapter. That leaves you all hanging on a <em>****_cliff_**

**_* I walk over to random clift, gesturing my shoulder towards it.* " Preferably this clift, it's giving out free mini _****_Marshmallows. Yep that's right Marshmallow is a parent!"_**

**_*Marshmallow roars off in distance* _**

**_* I start to play Lion King Theme Song* XD_**

**_Thanks and bye my lovely RAINBOWTROUTS! Please comment/review favorite and follow. Or else a mini Marshmallow will die! Just kidding xD_**

**_Please feel free to help me fix my errors and give me new ideas I hope you found out where Airese is from and if you didn't you'll find out soon enough! And now I got to go cuz Marshmallow is chasing me!_**

**_Me : "It was a joke jeez! O.O"_**

**_Marshmallo: ... i don't care, you mess with my babies I mess with your face -_- #ParentsareBEST_**

**_Bye rainbowtoruts :) ~_**


	7. Chapter 7

Bushes and twigs scattered the stoned floor. It looked or resembled a cave- at least to Ariese's perspective.

Vegetation, from dead flowers to long intimidating vines, spewed out of cracks in the rock walls. Vines that look'd as if they were long and sturdy enough to tie someone up. Or worse...

He could barely see anything in the dark environment, and when his eyes _did_ manage to visualize something, he was usually blocked from seeing it thanks to the bulky arm of a thug, or because one of the ruffians had blocked his view. And t make matters worse, he also needed to watch or at least try to navigate where he was going; obviously not wanting to fall flat on his face. Not only would that be embarrassing, it'd probably give the thugs the slightest idea that they might need to force a stronger grip on the boy. Which, if anything, something they shouldn't due. His brain almost signaled everything in his body for a black out when he felt them grab his head. And because he lacked the knowledge of how hard it took someone to break another person's _skull,_ he didn't want to start anything that could hurt him furthermore.

Something sparkled out of the corner of his blue eyes. A sparkle? But things that only sparkle are water- when the sun's rays were reflecting off of it. Metal and ice, also when the sun's rays were glinting over them. So if his math was correct- the sun must have found a way to let it's warm light peer inside his kidnappers home!

A yellowish light gleamed from a tiny part of the cave. As the group neared it, it revealed other entrances that who knows where they could lead to. The teen's eyes sparkled-and it wasn't because of the sudden light source. One of those cave entrances can lead outside! And outside meant...

**Freedom!**

* * *

><p>Hans sat up in his velvety chair. He was barely listening to what was being read to him. Alexander had agreed to read what was in the documents he was given, so then all the siblings were all aware of their youngest brother's actions. Out of the corner of his eye Hans could see that briefly after Alexander would finish reading the sections the files were divided in, Nikolaus and Andrew would always whisper with the others, and<em> especially<em> with Klaus. And that was _annoying_. But then again, they were discussing what would become of him, what his fate was going to end up being. Was he going to live or die? Was he going to be sentenced to prison or something worse?

Silence, pure silence. Which was unusual. The ginger noticed Alex had finished reading the entire set of papers and had stepped down from the raised desk. He had went over towards the older siblings, whom were discussing the information quietly. For some very odd reason, there wasn't an actual judge, jury, or anything like that. Even though Hans was royalty, did that mean if he stepped over laws, he wasn't entitled to a trial? Then THAT WAS WORSE!

Having a verdict by his brothers only. Might as well count him dead. Klaus removed himself from the group and positioned himself on the bench. The papers in hand and a stern expression on his face, he spoke in his deep voice.

"According to what the guards from Arendelle handed us, it seemed as if you've committed_ treason_ in Arendelle. Attempting to murder the new queen and her sister, the princess." Klaus cleared his throat and made a gesturing hand towards the other siblings, " We," he started, "have decided that you will not be given a trial."

Hans opened his mouth to speak but was cut off short. " We will _not_ state those reasons for said absence of trial, nor are we forced to, but we will gladly state your punishment." Klaus's tone with the previous sentence was rough and dry and reeked with the essences of leadership and pride . But, something unsual glistened in his brown eyes. Of course Hans didn't see it. Too busy fearing his fate and what not. But one would wonder what that flicker of light was. More Leadership? More Pride? maybe even some _mercy_? or even..._love_? The tiniest fragment of love?

Ha!

Surely not love! Love didn't exist among his brothers. Parents, yes. Townsfolk,yes. Brothers absoulutley, posituley,** _not_**. Now that was a joke!_  
><em>

"You shall be reduced to a servant in the castle and castle grounds." Hans heart sunk. Then again what did the ginger expect would be his punishment? He being grounded for a month?

" We will allow you to keep your room as it is and your designated sleeping quarters ;but your privileges. Now _those_ are what is being taken into account. Aswell as your current wardrobe, and meals. I'll have someone go into greater detail prior to tomorrow evening; Which is also when you will begin your ''new'' lifestyle. Dismissed." Klaus commanded the guards that stood around the court room to escort Hans to his room, and of course keep him locked.

Although, they haven't been doing a good job of it lately...maybe he'll just sneak out one more time. Midnight. At the stroke of midnight...

* * *

><p>"Mmhmm." Grandmother Trasie tapped her wooden spoon on the edge of her pot. Letting the honey drizzle from the spoon into the container. She was surprisingly listening to the prince's tale.<p>

"And then, I get thrown into this freezing brig! Which I though was so irrational ! They could have _slowly_ and _calmly..._well,uh, thrown me in! I tell you, Arendelle guards are-"

"Oh hush child! An' just take a bite out of that cake." The elderly woman ended the prince's ranting and pointed to a plate bearing a medium size slice of cake. Cake. Something sweet, delicious and something good enough to eat! Finally!

Hans shifted in the tan chair and dragged the plate closer. He was dressed in his so-called camouflaged outfit, with a newly added pocket that he had sewed on himself. He reached in the pocket and patted the side, feeling the bulge of the burlap sack the woman had given him. He figured if she wanted to pile in more junk in it, he should come prepared and bring the small bag beforehand. Jokingly he thought that though.

The pastry was scrumptious. It was flaky and chewy. It was sweet and moist aswell. Perfection at its highest.

Who knows when he'd be graced with something good as that to eat again. Hans blinked, his eyes were glassy. However, he wasn't crying or about to, infact he'd felt completely and utterly fine. But his vision seemed glossy and fuzzy. A cough escaped his trembling lips. Was he somehow allergic to pumpkin? Or eggs or flour or milk, or basically anything else that was used in said recipe? He certainly didn't think so! Than why was he feeling sick as a dog? His stomach...uhg

It felt as if it was collapsing, and every vital organ was failing. Slowly. But fast enough that his brain noticed and thus detected the pain. Was he going bonkers? Is THIS what **dying** feels like?!

* * *

><p>Airese sprinted. Faster and faster. He couldn't look back. After kicking the man who had grasped him he dove for the spark of light. Tiny footsteps echoed throughout the natural rocky structure, and the faint sound of larger footsteps lingered shortly behind. Despite making a possible death move that,as the name implies, could lead to his death, the blonde was feeling really good knowing he'd put some distance between the group of outlaws and himself.<p>

"Always look for a silver lining."

He whispered to himself between huffs of breath. That was his favorite saying and he used it so much, that the words were weared out. But it was always something that his father would say. And thinking about his le père and family and friends was what kept him going...

Ususally Airese was a very fast runner. But due to the lack of food and clean water to drink, his systems weren't so 'pro'.

The teen's sides heaved and his head spinned. He felt sick and dizzy. His vision began to fade. This couldn't only be caused by not eating right? And technically he did eat! That nice old lady had gave him some fresh cake at the market earlier. From the taste it seemed as if it were pumpkin cake,Mmmm his absolute favorite. But back on track, now he needed to focus on getting out of this cave and into the light of day. That was when an idea struck him.

What if that spark of light was **just** the flame of a torch? Or something else that was **worthless** to his 'grand' escape?!

"Oh tirer!" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WAZZZ UP!? This chapter peaking to about 1,490 words used, I can safely say that I'm back in the groove of writing baby! Whoopdeedoo! <em>**

**_Lol anyways how did you like the chapppy chap? Btw I used Google translate in Airese speech and another part of the text. Since google translate isn't exactly expert at words so please forgive me if the foreign words don't make much sense. _**

**_What the word were and what they meant:_**

**_"Oh tier!" translates to " Oh shoot!"_**

**_Le pere translate to Dad or daddy or papa or father. _**

**_Now can any of you guess where Airese is from now? You may need to use google translate for help! XD I love messing with ya'll!_**

**_Peaceout rainbowtrouts!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Hans heaved. Coughing some more as gusts of air blew out of his chest. His vision turned fuzzy, darkening to black.

* * *

><p>Alexander struck a match and proceeded to light the fire place. Soon red and yellow embers ignited causing the wood to burn into the perfect flame. He pulled off his gloves, setting them down on a sidetable and picking up a book. Which had intrigued him more and more each time he indulged himself into it. Normally he'd protest about a number of things that were happening in the book. Like how, dragon eggs didn't exist, how plants were only green, their petals were the only exception. How enchanted stones and spells and <em>sorcerers<em>, didn't even come close to existing. But since this was fictions, and probably reaching his ' Most Fondest Books List' , the prince paid no attention. He took the book and edged it open to where he left off. Surprisingly he was still reading the epilogue. By now, any old book he would be reading he would already come to the middle of the novel. Already having knowledge of what was going to happen, what were the various plot points that were supposed to intrigue the reader, and already knowing what the ending may commence to. That was why he decided that fictional works were a complete waste of his valuable time. There was no use in reading something so predictable. But this book had exceeded his expectations and locked him into reading it. Almost as if it was a spell.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Myticals Of Magic (Chapter 1: Epilogue)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>She ran into the cramped meadow opening. A pond placed in the center with white marbled pillars was what the girl had discovered. Lyra gripped the box tighter, beginning to place it in the pond. Soon her mission was going to finally be completed. Years and years of waiting. The sky dimmed down a bit causing the shady area to become darker. But then, the sun had strangley broke though the thickened canopy. Spreading its rays against the meadow. The light reflected upon the watery surface, it bounded off of the stone pillars and into the box. Lyra held the box close to her chest as the magic winded around her torso. Blue,green and pink paled colors combusted; sending a gray explosion into the sky. The smoke drifted in a thick fog that only the golden sword of Gravon could cut, if only she had found it by now. She could have stopped the army from invading and destroying everything her small village owned! Although the explosion, the teen wasn't harmed. Infact the variety of colors still circled around her, and everything was still in its rightful place. Albeit shaken, she was fine and only bruised to a minimum. The item in her hand shook. A rattling noise rang from inside the container. Hisses and furious growls closely followed. Another burst of light made its appearance in the atmosphere. Sending sparks of unusual golden dust sprawling across the once peaceful pasture, and some into the water. More smoke piled up in the forest. Eventually it cleared, revealing what had become of the girl. She transformed into pure marble! Peculiar as it sounds,it was alas true. She became a statue. And the box, it had flown out of her grasp and landed somewhere where no one could find it. No one good, nor evil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alexander would've kept on reading, but due to a loud crash. He felt that he better go see what the twins had broke... again.<p>

* * *

><p>Alexander wanced into the large dining room that him and his brothers shared. Dinner would start in a hour or two so of course the table would already be fully set. Cream colored napkins and table cloth covered the mahogany work piece, along with the porcelain plates and empty dishes and silverware. So if the twins had done something to the table, then it was certain that the fine china would be in millions of pieces on the carpeted floor. "Alright, what is going on in here?" the brunette asked as he adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. Damien and Derek jumped up in surprise; quickly turning around with their hands unusually placed behind their backs.<p>

"A-Al-Alex! What are you doing here? Heeheeheh..." Damien asked nervously.

" Because I have a brain, and an excellent extent of knowledge, I'm absolutely not going to respond by simply saying ' I live here'. Not only would that be corny and old, it would be a complete waste of my breath as you two obviously know my answer. Now stop diverting me from the matter at hand! Show me what you both have in your hands." the older prince commanded sternly.

Derek scooted forwards, a nervous smile plastered on his face. His blew a strand of his ginger hair out of his face, " But Alex, we were only helping one of the maids and then she went to go ask the cook something, and left us to ourselves. We were minding our own business when this _gigantic_-"

" Please save your breath. I don't need to listen to a lie." With that Alex calmly walked over to the duo, unaware of what was going to happen.

The double trouble team brought their arms up and threw the water balloons at their brother. Together they ran off into the hallway,snickering wildly. Alexander took a handkerchief to his face, dabbing it and his glasses. Dusting his soaked clothes off, he brought his gloved fist to his mouth, afterwards clearing his throat.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"

* * *

><p>Nikolaus paced around his study as his fingers frantically flipped through the many pages of the documents. " That runt..." he chuckled. He never really was fond of his younger siblings, Hans especially. Every single mess up the young copper haired boy made, he'd always be near to rub it in. And this had got to be the biggest one yet! But unfortunately,this has involved the entire Southern Isles, it had involved the royal family. And with their parents being gone for a month on some trip visiting neighboring islands, making amends, new trade partners and what not; the sons were expected to look after the kingdom they'd soon inherit. And that proved to be an aggravating task already. If Hans had really been a threat to Arendelle's Queen, she would have all rights to start a war. With the queen being blessed with supernatural powers, fighting off her army would be tedious, and utterly useless seeing as they would be victorious in the end. And if the Queen was angry enough to start a war, she may not have the heart to keep it on the battlefield. She could invade the towns and villages. And if the war moved onto there, then<p>

" The Southern Isles would be doomed..." Nik sighed.

* * *

><p>Hans brought his gloved hand to his forehead. Rubbing it and his temples soothingly. Whatever had happened that old hag was behind it! And he thought she was kind...<p>

Looks _can _be deceiving.

The last prince in line stood up. Dusting off his pants, he noticed something strange. He wasn't in the elderly hag's cottage anymore. Infact, he was outside. Plants and tall trees and the sheer wilderness surrounded him.

"**Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!**"

_Crash_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi! How'd you guys like the chapter? Please review, favorite, and follow! It helps me out alot. Who do you think crashed into Hans? ;) and btw did you figure out where Airese is from? Until next time, Peace out my rainbow trouts<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

" Ahnn...ow..." The prince sighed. Instead of just his stomach, everything was hurting now. Every muscles, bone, and flesh was ether aching and sore or singing and cut. And who's fault was that? His brothers would be checking on him soon now. Seeing if their baby brother. If they notice he was gone, they'd figure the worst, : He escaped! Which is_ technically not_ what happened, but they could still convict him of that! The ginger snapped out of his thoughts, and whipped his head up only to see that someone was on top of him. Frantically, his hand went straight for his sheath- but his iron sword wasn't secured and when he moved it stumbled out and now layed a few feet from him. Unfortunately , he wasn't the only one who witnessed his weapon sprawled across the grassy floor.

Both males sprang at the weapon. They proceeded with a game of 'tug o' war'.

"It's mine, give it to me! Let it go!" Hans growled. His opponent had let the sword go and chuckled deviously as Hans fell on his back down. But the prince wasn't exactly in a good mood to be laughed at. He kicked his leg and brought the unsuspecting man down.

"Uah, hey! How dare you!" the stranger shouted. Hans blinked, about to hurl an insult at the man, but his tongue failed to make words as he recognized the person. He blinked again followed by rubbing his eyes vigorously . This cannot be happening! This had to be a dream! The French Dignitary...was right in front of him!

* * *

><p>"I'll probably throw you two in Robert's room and lock you all inside!" Alexander growled harshly at the twins as he tugged them both by the wrist. Serves them right for pelting him with water balloons.<p>

Robert was the second to last brother. He was right before Hans. The twelfth prince, was a _giant_ of a man. Tallest and bulkiest brother in the royal household. He was born with jet black hair, and a personality of sternness and seriousness. And a _short_ temper. Usually if any of the siblings bugged him... well things wouldn't turn out pretty. Not saying that he was abusive or _too_ violent. it was just if they pushed him to the edge... then that's when things got ugly. Overall to prevent injury, the princes all decided it was better for everyone if they just stood out of his hair and left the loner to his own thoughts.

"No!" They shouted in unison

"Please don't do that, hey hey instead! We can all forget this whole ordeal happened... don't you agree bro?" Damien said while pleadingly nudging his twin.

"Oh yeah! I definitely agree !" Derek grabbed something and put it behind his back; stifling a chuckle. " Catch!" the duo launched the vase into up high and wrenched their wrists out of Alex's death grip. They bolted into the hallway and a faint door slam kind of sound echoed through the castle. Alexander sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The glass memorabilia in hand, he walked towards the coffee table and perched it on its coaster. Quietly dusting off his gloves he decided it would come his nerves if he read something. Fictional or nonfictional, it didn't matter as long as he was intrigued by said novel or article.

* * *

><p>" I -I-I... uhhm- W-weren't you on the ship going back to Arendelle or France Sir?" Hans asked shakily. If the french dignitary noticed he wasn't in jail or confined in the castle; and out in the woods frolicking and what not, then that may end badly for the young ginger. The dignitary may have the power to sentence him to prison, in Arendelle or The Southern Isles. He could give him a trial unlike his brothers. He could possibly end his life...<p>

"Yes, yes I was... but uhh you-you see I..." The French Dignitary stuttered nervously. Which was unusual and peculiar for him. He wiped a sweat from his blonde brow and gulped- wait. Blonde? _Blonde?_ The French Dignitary did not have blonde hair. He had very light brown hair. This wasn't the French Dignitary! Yes, this stranger had very similar facial features, but besides that nothing was the same. But, Hans did see this guy before. When that Arendele guard took him out of the brig, he was greeted by this very person.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flash Back ( AN You can find it in chapter 1 aswell :) _**

* * *

><p><em>A guard cladded in dark green tapped the jail cell. " Alright Prince, wake up! We have arrived."<em>

_Hans growled angrily, gritting his teeth as he picked himself up_ from_ the hard floor. " I was not asleep. Infact I had practically flew out of my bed due to your vessels lack of warning upon the arrival. I suggest you fix that."_

_The guard rolled his brown eyes, " Yes your highness, I'll make sure to tell the captain about your tip."_

_The guard locked the brig as Hans stepped out of it, yet still keeping a firm hand on his cuffs. He then ushered the young prince towards the docks._

_Hans breathed in slightly, nervousness creeped at the back of his mind. He still was a bit antsy about greeting his family._

_**Just then, a man stepped in between them. His attire was quite nice. Consisting of a silky red tie, leather vest, and a beige sweater with its collar folded. He was the french dignitary Hans had seen earlier. Though he was surprisingly younger than when Hans had glanced at his face, and his hair was a tad bit lighter; possibly due to the sun's light.** He still had the bundle of papers in his hands, which were fluttering in a passing breeze. **" Hello,making your way to the docks I suppose?" he asked, a french accent coating his voice.**_

_The guard besides Hans nodded, " Yes sir."_

**_The french dignitary smiled, " Good, I'll be accompanying you two aswell. I must hand these documents to the guards who will be taking him to the palace."_**

* * *

><p>Hans blinked back to reality, now seeing the young man on the ground.<p>

"Oh please Prince Hans! Please don't tell my father I ran off the ship. I'll be in so much trouble!"

Hans stood up, towering over the still cowering boy. After several minutes of shock, Hans cleared his throat. " First tell me your name, second tell me who your father is."

" My name is Airese, my father is Mathis Dubois, I don't think you may know but he was one of the French Dignitaries representing France in Arendelle. I believe for Queen Elsa's coronation."

Hans's eye twitched. He had a good chance of knowing who the Airese's father was. "Describe him, tell me what he looks like."

" Why" Airese questioned

"Just do it!" The ginger snapped.

"O-okay." the teenager squeaked, "Ah, he looks a bit like me I guess. Some small details in the face I suppose. Although much more older looking. His hair is a subtle brown color. He's much more strongly built. Bulkier and taller than me."

Hans nodded and beckoned for the teen to follow him. This was the _son_ of the French Dignitary.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahhhhh Another chappy mc chaperstein! Hoped you guys enjoyed. Airese finally meets Hans and now their adventure begins :)<em>**

**_Will the brothers find out Hans is gone? Will the thugs catch Airese? How did Airese find Hans? Was it fate? Was is cute puppies? Was it the mini marshmallows?You'll learn it soon. And what will Mathis ( my name for the french dignitary) do to his son once he finds out he strolled off the ship? What do you think Alex is going to read? What do you think the twins are doing? Until next time_**

**_PEACEOUT RAINBOWTROUTS and (p.s) did you notice when Hans snapped back at Airese, I wrote it like: " Just do it!" The gingered snapped _**

**_XD Cute right? Get it Ginger Snap?, The ginger snapped? I'm a riot XD_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Omg, I actually had a dream with Hans and his brothers. They were all watching this random movie in my living room! And I think I was related to them... so that means I'M ROYALTY! Although their designs had changed which puzzled me at first. BUT THEY WERE ALL SO GORGEOUS! * dies* anyways without further ado- here's chapter 10 XD**_

* * *

><p>The bird made its way through the forest. Kept out of sight by flying into and out of dark clouds and sheltering under forest foliage. The eagle finally reached the cottage and flew in. Swiftly closing the window with a thrust of its golden tail.<p>

"Oh you found your way. Good I knew ya' would." Grandmother Trasie said petting the bird on its head. The eagle rolled its eyes and chirped. The witch brought the window latch down and locked it before moving towards her stove. She brushed away a clump of dull green vines, revealing a wooden lever.

_**" A destiny has met its match, paths now intertwined, our plan will soon hatch.**_

_**Lever controlled by heaven's glow, transform my stove into what I'll soon need to show."**_

A spiral of white sparkles gathered around the oven. It kept on circling until white faded to transparent, soon slowly dissolving into thin air. Through the magical process the stove was transformed into a bubbling cauldron, connected to a counter with a brewery stand. The eagle flew over to the new counter. Almost as if on cue, it grabbed a nearby bottle in its beak.

" Good boy, now let me see...hmmm" the elderly woman tapped a finger on her chin. The bird let out another chirping sound, though still securing the bottle in its mouth. "Aha! dried thistle-leaves, baked parsley bits, and-" Grandmother Trasie walked right over to her friend, soon plucking a long golden feather from its wing. " -And a golden wing feather!" The eagle eyed her darkly before lending her the glass bottle.

With a few swift movements- a pinch of thistle-leaves, a handful of parsley, and a quick stir with the feather; the pot simmered. the bird took its feather back and set it down on the counter. Grandmother Trasie dunked the bottle into the green liquid, careful not to burn herself. She coaxed her bird friend onto her hand;dowsing the animal with the potion. The avian's feathers glowed a light blue, before fading away and restoring the animal with its previous golden color.

" Ah, good to be able to talk again."

* * *

><p>" Soooo...h-how was your day?" Airese asked as he and Hans made their way out of a certain cluster of thick leaves. An irritated Hans rolled his emerald eyes before practically hissing his sarcastic reply. " My day was just <em>peachy<em> thankyou."

"Well someone's cranky..." the teenager mumbled.

"I am not cranky!" Hans snapped back. Airese rolled his own eyes and rose a blonde eyebrow at the prince. " Well, don't get me wrong, I'd be mad too if I was charged for murder and kidnapping..."

"How did you?-I did _not _kill or kidnap anyone!" Hans closed his eyes and sat down on a large rock. He let out a short sigh, " I admit that my intention was...confusing. I didn't _want_ to resort to murdering, but after I saw what Elsa was capable of... I knew she wasn't going to be a good ruler, nor fit to be even suggested as one!" The young prince was fuming. He was **not** in the mood to be a babysitter to a brat like this. Blondie didn't even thank him for practically saving his life! There could be ferocious wolves or bears roaming about; Especially at night!

"And what was she capable of? Did she like, have some sort of _mystic_ powers or something that she used to destroy Arendelle with? Hahahaha." Airese joked.

Hans blinked his eyes open suddenly and sat up straight . "Actually yes she did hav-" A nearby bush rustled. " Did you hear that?" Grabbing his sword, the gingered haired royal pointed it at the green shrub. The plant made more noise,shortly stopping when a furry brown paw stepped out.

Just a rabbit.

Hans gave a relieved sigh, while Airese squealed with delight. "Awww a rabbit! Cute!"

"Would you shut up?!" The prince snarled quietly. " It's the middle of the night and people are bound to be sleeping. Not to mention the many wild animals that would love to eat us!".

The teen nodded quickly " Yes_ mom. _I'll stay quiet."

What the two didn't know is that something was moving near them. Something that wasn't on their side.

* * *

><p>Grandmother Trasie smiled, " Well you're welcome Cardinal. Anyways I need you to tell me where Hans and Airese is. After that move on to the eastern meadow, and collect some mushrooms for me."<p>

"Aye, aye captain." Cardinal replied before getting ready to take off. The old woman pulled his golden tail in an attempt to keep him from flying off just yet.

" Whoa easy tiger, not any mushrooms. I have them but I only have them stored dried. I need fresh ones. The two are called Sunnyeyed mushrooms and Moonblinded mushrooms. One has the colors red, yellow and orange striped all around, and the other is bleach white with a trim of silver."

Cardinal chuckled as he flapped his wings. " By any chance, can they do anything to a person's eyesight? The name certainly doesn't specify what it might do..."

Grandmother Trasie tapped a wooden spoon on the birds head. " Oh quit joking! Just get the mushrooms before I use you in some enchanted stew!"

The golden avian dipped his head respectively and bolted out the window and into the dense night sky.

* * *

><p>Silence. Pure Silence. That wasn't right. The twins; Damien and Derek, were up against Hans's bedroom door. They heard nothing. Quietness at its finest. Not a single movement,not a muffled sigh, or a slight sniffle. And <em>that<em> made them weary.

"Wouldn't that brat be crying his eyes out?" Derek asked his brother.

Damien pounded his fist against the wooden floor , "Well _obviously_ yes. That seems like a thing he'd do..but, maybe he isn't close to the door. Maybe he's near the window."

Derek tapped his hands against the door. "Shouldn't we...you know check on him?"

Damien furrowed his eyebrows, confused. " Why?". Derek poked a finger at his dumbfounded twin's forehead. " Well duhh. Isn't it apparent?"

"...I do not follow." his brother stated blankly.

Sighing Derek explained.

" When Nikolaus brought him his meal, and taunted him, Hans didn't reply. Usually he would hurl an insult. If he was sleeping, the noise Nik made from tapping the door, would have woken him up. Still,Nik said he heard no sound. But then again, maybe he was taking a shower? Or just plain out ignoring him?"_  
><em>

Damien shrugged, " Well I don't know. You're on to something though. But we aren't cops or detectives."

"Yeah, were not good at solving things,stealthy, or smart. Wait about the smart part, we _are_ smart bu-"

"_Shut up_ Derek."

Derek jumped up from the door, a knowing smile on his face and completely undermining his twin's insult. "I know! We'll ask Alex what to do!"

Damien tugged on his twins shirt, gently pulling him down to the floor. " Do you really think he'll help us after what we've done. Not that I regret it. Did you see his face after I got him with a water balloon? _Priceless!_"

The two fist-pumped and shared a devious laugh.

"Anyways, we might as well go see what's the runt up to. Maybe we can pound him with a water balloon too. Hahhahaha..." Damien jumped up from the door and turned the brass door-handle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OOOOOOoooo Hans is gonna be in trouble. Thanks you everyone who's been reviewing. thank-you thankyou all. Happy Veterans Day! <em>**

**_Btw what do you think is out to get Hans and Airese. Why is their an eagle who can talk? When will I stop interrogating you all? NEVER! :D Muahwhhahhwawhaha..._**

**_Please keep on reviewing! It helps alot. Once again Thanks to : Shawn Raven! I enjoy his review alot_**

**_Anyways bye and PEACE-OUT MY LOVELY RAINBOWTROUTS!_**


	11. Chapter 11

The twins bolted through the halls. Their hearts pounding. They skidded to a halt at Alexander's door. Damien knocked on it frantically " Alex! We have something to tell you! Let us in its important!"

The hazel haired prince didn't open the door. He was sitting very content in his chair with a book in hand; not in the slightest mood to open the door and disturb the quiet atmosphere that was his room. Especially or the twins. " You can tell me right where you are. I'm not going to let you in, I don't trust you." came his muffled reply

Derek sighed aggravated," We don't even have the water balloons ! Just!-uhrh!- Hans is _gone!"_

The doorknob turned slightly and the older prince stepped out. " _What?!"__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHH"<p>

The two bounded farther into the forest. A pack of wolves were furious, hungry, and had a lust for their blood. A second ago they were peacefully stalking back to the village;then a bloodcurdling growl was in the air and now, they were running for their lives in the dense nighttime darkness. Peculiar that they hadn't fallen on some rock or something that was in their path.

" How did this even happen?!" Hans cried, while a tawny colored wolf almost took a bite out of his thigh. He wielded his sword and swiped at the predators" I thought I told you to look out for signs of wild animals! WOLVES ARE WILD ANIMALS!"

"Well, you did !" Airese jumped over a fallen tree trunk escaping the jaw of another wolf. " But, I saw this other really small rabbit that looked scared, and I didn't know these wolves were hunting it!"

" You IMBECILE!" The prince shouted. " When you see a rabbit running for its life-" Hans slapped large branch out of his way, "- WHAT DO YOU THINK IT'S RUNNING AWAY FROM!?"

Two wolves made a lunge for the teen's head, Airese ducked and picked up speed. " Well I don't know! Maybe it's mate was giving birth, and would be very angry if he didn't show up! Or maybe it was late for a dinner reservation, and the restaurant would discard his reserved spot if he wasn't there in time! Ever thought of that?!"

" Do you even HAVE A BRAIN?!"

**_"Ooooofff!"_**

_Splash_

_Collective **groan**_

"Ahuuh...where are we?" Hans asked rubbing a bruised spot on his forehead. His hair, face and entire body was drenched in murky water. Underneath it felt as if the terrain was stone, or tightly packed dirt and sand.

A blond head popped up next to him.

"Heaven?" Airese answered with hope in his eyes. Hans tapped his blond haired head with a twig. "No you dope! we must be-" Hans peered around. Rocky walls and ledges and curves surrounded the duo. Steep hills of dirt and a thin stream of water that seemed it got larger by the

A ravine? A ravine! They had landed in a the watery depths of a ravine! Thankfully it wasn't iced over; who knows how much that would hurt if they fell on frozen rocks. The water was still a bit colder than what the young adults expected, so gradually they made it to a dryer side. Huffing and taking small breaths they began to calm down and finally dry off. Their heart felt as if it would almost break out of their chests. The wolves had given up on the chase seeing as their prey had probably fell to their upending doom. Now only the harsh snarls and growls of wolves echoed throughout the forest.

Airese brushed his hair with his hand, trying to get as much of the muddy water out of it. " Hans...I'm sorry this is all my fault..."

Prince Hans whipped his head around; about to ferociously throw an insult at the Frenchman. But... the sight of him, soaked, with his head in his hands and trail of tears staining his already wet clothes,... Hans decided not to verbally abuse him anymore for the night. Instead, the young prince held in a sigh and tried to warm up. He had enough of the cold...

* * *

><p>Morning was so very pretty in the Southern Isles. Beautiful shades of orange and yellow faded in the sky. It was the crack of dawn and blue jays were flying about; intertwining with Robins and chasing butterflies. Summer had never been better. Such a cool and amazing atmosphere; in contrast to the two previous days where it was cloudy and dark. But the air was fresh now, and no longer seemed as if it would rain. Any passing breezes were cool and brisk, and the sun would always linger behind fluffy white cloud and always pop out soon enough and brighten the land once more.<p>

" Yes, twelve older brothers." Hans sighed. He and Airese were..._bonding._ If you could call it that. Specifically just telling each other about each other's lives and family and what not. " Anyways blondie, what about you? Have any siblings?"

"Nope, only child. Sadly." . Hans raised a ginger eyebrow, " Sadly? Siblings aren't an exact walk in the park you know; sorry to burst your bubble."

Airese shrugged. " Well, I mean, if I ever had siblings, I'd spoil them rotten. Buy my little sister or brother anything they'd want. And then we'd go play games and have so much fun!" he laughed happily while Hans took a notice to his words. If only his brothers were like that...

"But...what if you _weren't_ the oldest, what if you were the youngest?" the prince asked

" Youngest? That'd be cool too! I would always have someone to look out after me and look up to." Airese playfully nudged his friend, " And I'll have someone around to give me some chick advice." the teen lied down in a fit of joyful laughter while the prince rolled his eyes.

" Anyways, how old are you?"

" Moi? I'm 17. Just turned yesterday.". Hans nodded, " Happy late-birthday."

" Merci. What about you? How old are you Hans?" Airese asked the prince.

He smiled, "Older than you,kid. I'm a proud 23 year old."

Airese groaned childishly,"Aww, you're an adult! Does that mean that you're gonna be grumpy all the time, and complain about children like most adults do?"

A stick made its way down on the teenager's head. Hans snickered, " One: I'm not going to be grumpy, and Two: Most adults only complain about kids because they're exhausted from them. And finally Three: I may complain, about _you_."

" Woah, ginger, I'm not a child. I'm a grown man! Almost, kinda..." Airese replied rubbing his skull. " And if you're not going to be grumpy than you're going to be the opposite right?-" Airese took a handful off water and splashed it in his pal's face. "- And the opposite is playful!Hahaha!"

"Oh it's on!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't get hurt you two! I hope I didn't offend any adults out there, that was Airese's opinion not mine~ :) Thankyou all for reviewing, and reading! It really helps! What do you think of the story so far? Is it... STORY-RIFIC?! Yeah that was...a word... now.<em>**

**_Marshmallow comes up* _**

**_Marshmallow: Raggagraggqwuuhhhwr_**

**_Me: Hm? Oh yes Marshy, thanks. Marshy tell you all to keep on reviewing and reading and following and favoriting!_**

**_Merci is French for Thankyou_**

**_Moi is French for me._**

**_Anyways until next time! PEACE OUT RAINBOWTROUT! You'll get to learn more about the thugs and the brothers. (which may I also remind you belong to Emma's Diseny world at tumblr . com)_**

**_Peaceout Rainbowtrouts!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Cardinal dipped into the clouds. The needed mushrooms, safely secured in his beak. The mushrooms- much to his dismay were very hard to collect. Despite their magical aura, and _strong_ flavor, they weren't in scattered groups as he had thought. The Sunnyeyeds were growing under debris from fallen trees and its polar opposite was growing under a watery bank. Which would be easier to find, if the fall tree trunks weren't as large as elephants and the pond wasn't so dense and filled with bird-eating reptiles. He shivered at the memory. So horrifying...

Cardinal swooped into the sky and then ascended down to the cottage. Hoping the amount of shrooms were enough, he set it on the brewery stand. His golden head whipped side to side, Grandmother Trasie wasn't anywhere in sight. A metal knife landed near him; giving the avian something sort of like a heart attack. He abruptly flew off the stand. Cackling laughter followed

"What?! Why? Why in the name of Queen Vivian would you do that?!"

Grandmother Trasie shrugged, still smiling. " It just seemed like an opportunity I couldn't let go to waste." She cackled some more while her feathered friend fumed.

" Old twit..." He mumbled

the woman paused and took a breather; ending her fit of giggles

"Anyway, let me take a look at these mushrooms. Soon I should be able to whip up a potion so Han's brothers won't find out he's gone."

Cardinal hopped up on a shelf filed with all sorts of dusty nick-knacks. He sneezed as he landed on the wooden structure ; later tisking at the rubbish. "What if they already found out?"

The woman had already chopped up one of the mushrooms and tossed it in a pot. Pouring over some honey and a bottle with an unknown liquid- she glanced at her bird. "Trust me they didn't. At least not all of them." She pointed a wrinkly finger at a crystal ball perched on the table. " According to the ball, the twins, Damien and Derek, had told the bookworm of the household, Alexander, about Han's absence. Right now they should all be in the royal woods."

Cardinal cocked his head to one side and with a sigh the witch explained.

She took handfuls of twigs and leaves,herbs, dried roots and other mystical ingredients. Spreading them out, chopping some and throwing them in the pot while putting the others in just as they are.

" There are two forests that border the castle. The Royal Woods, are the forest strictly for the princes. The other one, _this_ forest also lies next to the palace. It is for the commoners. Although not many come into this one and usually opt. to a safer forest. Myths and tall tales about magic I guess must've scared them off."

The bird waled the dusty rows of wood, flapping his golden wings to rid the area of dust-bunnies and cobwebs " Well good to know, but why are they in the Royal Woods? Do they think Hans escaped to there?" he asked

She splashed something else into the mixture. " In the future, we will soon see..."

* * *

><p>"But we've been walking for ages!" Damien complained.<p>

"Mhm." Alexander replied. O_ne hour.__  
><em>

"Listen egghead, how do you know we are in the right pace? What if he's in the other forest?"

Derek groaned while Alexander just nodded a "Hm." and waved him off.

The royal bookworm was deeply indulged in his book. It just wasn't possible to discard! Intriguing, and excitement and adventure at every corner- er, uh page.

_**Swat!**_

The golden spine book tumbled out of his hand and landed on the moist muddy ground. He blinked his hazel eyes dazed. Whipping his head around to stare at the two.

"Honestly?! You just _had_ to throw the novel down?! Do you know how much that cost?!" The book had cost fifteen shekels of silver, not much. And it was especially cheap for a person of his stature. Infact, the man at the counter had almost seemed as if he wanted to get _rid_ of the book; insisting that the young prince didn't need to pay for it. Though, he did give the man a fair amount and one he deserved.

But, then again, he didn't want the two of them to know the actual price, and value.

Derek stepped up into his face, " Honestly?! You just had to bring it with us? We are supposed to be looking for Hans but all you're doing is reading some stupid book!"

Alexander sighed away his anger and adjusted his spectacles. He bent down and retrieved the book, wiping off the muck from it's cover and back. Skimming through the pages, he noted that the mud hadn't seeped in and stained anything, luckily . He turned back to the twins, a really angry expression on his face. " Listen, you two can find Hans. It's useless really. He's probably dead by now anyway. Mauled by bears or shredded by a pack of wolves. Who, may I remind you, all roam around here."

He held back a smirk at the worried expressions on the duo's faces. " So, like a reasonable and smart person. I'll tell Klaus first thing tomorrow morning; He'll probably have a search party organized and some reinforcement around the castle grounds."

Alex waved goodbye and trudged down the hill. A smile creeping its way on his lips when he heard footsteps follow him. Honestly it was a too beautiful and peaceful of a night;he didn't want to spend it looking for his youngest brother or worry about animals that could get him injured. It wasn't _his_ job, right?

Satisfaction made it's way to the pit of his stomach, as he neared the castle.

He was looking forward to read _a, very interesting_ book.

* * *

><p>Airese and Hans were a bit enlightened, mood-wise. Happily munching on breakfast Hans had managed to capture and cook. Their fire crackled and tiny embers sparked around the dirt flooring.<p>

"Mmhuhmmgph" Airese swallowed the portion of food, savoring the flavor. " Where did you learn to cook?"

To Han's surprise, his skills in cooking were better than what he expected. It had took every ounce of stealth to catch the duck; and the water fowl was _not _easy to trap. But a few tries later and bam! He had successfully captured a soon-to-be meal. It took him hours to de-feather, and clean the bird; however it proved to be worth it in the end.

Hans shrugged, taking a bit out of his roasted duck. "Well, while my brothers ignored me for the most of my life, I hung around the maids, servants, cooks, and butlers. I guess I learned by watching them prepare the meals."

Airese popped up beside the prince on the log he was sitting on. Nearly giving him a heart attack. " Cool! Do you think you could show me how?" The teen jumped up on the log. Posing his arms in a ' cheesy heroic like manner' " I've always dreamed to be a master chef!"

"Oh really?" A ginger eyebrow went up in amusement and Hans smirked.

" Yes, really, but once when I had prepared a meal, my parents started coughing like horses choking on carrots...so..." The blond placed a hand at the back of his neck while Hans tried to hold in laughter. "I don't think you'll get very far in that career." The prince chuckled.

Airese rolled his blue eyes and got up from the log. He picked up a long string of tied vines, with a circular shape at the end. " Ready to start heading back to the village?"

Hans nodded and splashed some water at the fire. Hearing a sizzle die down to a hiss and then slow to a silence, he headed to where Airese was. And with a few tries, full of mishaps and fails, the two manage to get a good grip on the makeshift rope.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this was a very rushed chapter, But I needed something quick and fast so we can begin the adventure. So I though a really small chap of where Hans and Airese get out of the ravine and where Alex,Damien,and Derek;are aswell as where Grandmother Trasie and Cardinal is all doing.<em>**

**_And also! Do you guys think I should place another page from Alexander's book in an upcoming chapter. It'll give you various clues and things you'll need to know in the future. Anyways happy early-Thanksgiving! I really wanna do a thanksgiving chapter... maybe I will! But It'll have to be a short. Should it be a chapter-chapter or at the end of a regular chapter? Eh, I'll think of something. XD_**

**_Peace out_****_ for now rainbowtrouts!_**

**_P.s Special thanks to a great author called Finisher, you guys should check out his stories._**

**_Bye!_**


	13. Chapter 13

The two males made their way through the forest. They had absolutely had no idea if the way they were going was correct. Even though it was morning, the sun had shifted behind a group of thick clouds. It was almost impossible to make their way through the brush. Hans kept on walking a few paces, stop and head the other direction. Insisting that the way to the village was the other direction. Every time Airese tried to intervene, the royal idiot shushed him and insisted that he knew the way. But, who can trust him to lead the way when he kept changing directions every two and a half minutes?

"Umm, Hans?" Airese started, hoping he'd get a chance to knock some sense into the older man " I don't think you know the way..."

"Of course I know the way..."

" You don't seem so sure about that..."

"Quiet!" Hans said suddenly, quickly placing his hand over the teen's mouth. His emerald eyes darted from left to right. He had heard a voice...by the sound of it, it was soft and high-pitched. Maybe it was that woman he had seen exit the forest a few nights ago? Or Grandmother Trasie?

**_"Bark!"_**

The two looked downwards and saw a small, scruffed up dog dancing around their legs. Matted caramel colored fur,cream coated belly, and a furry tail that was shaking furiously in the air, the small pooch made another yipping sound. While Airese was too busy cooing over the tiny creature, Hans had an unsettling thought eased itself into his brain.

If a dog was here then would that mean someone's hunting? A hunter? If someone found them here rumors could start to spread like wild fire! Hans closed his eyes thinking deep. Thoughts sprouted in his mind. People could say he had _kidnapped_ Airese. After all, it was no doubt that the boy's father knew he was missing and was searching everywhere for him. This was _NOT_ good. If he was rumored to be a kidnapper, _and_ a so- called murderer, his end could come sooner than he expected.

**_"Bark, Bark, Bark!"_ **

"Awwwww." Airese gaped. " He's soo cute! Can we keep him? Please, please, please?"

Hans took off his glove and brought it across the Frenchman's cheek. "Ow! Jerk!"

He pulled his glove back onto his hand, " We aren't keeping him, we aren't touching him, and we _**aren't** _staying here! Follow me and be quiet! he said in a harsh whisper. He pulled the blond through the forest, going deeper to whatever direction they were already heading. Dodging and jumping over pesky branches, they finally tumbled to a small,cramped clearing- with a few moss-covered rocks piling on top of each other.

" Okay I think we lost it." The ginger sighed in relief. He picked himself up from the grassy floor and dusted the rubbish from his clothes.

The teen's facial expression saddened and a flicker of anger made it's way across his eyes. Hans didn't notice this however. Instead of looking over at the teen, he had his attention captivated at the uneven sized-stones. They were piled up in a fashion where they overlapped each other. And evidently they formed a small entrance. Maybe it was deep enough so he and Airese could climb in and wait for the dog to follow its owner back home. The prince beckoned Airese to follow him.

"Alright,we need to hide. Come on give me a boost and then I'll lift you up." the royal commanded

The blond nodded and gave his friend a lift. The two stumbled into the entrance; surprised, that it was deeper and more spacious than they thought. Hans quickly pulled a large rock over to where the opening was.

" It's so dark.." Airese mumbled. Unfortunately, when the ginger closed off the opening, he also closed off the source of light. As a result, it was dark as night in the small cave. " I hope there aren't any wolves in here."

Hans groaned, " You could've warned me about that earlier you know!"

"Well I'm sorry, but it isn't_ my_ fault your brain capacity is small as a **_souris_**!" the blond haired teen retorted.

" Hey!", " Can you keep your insults in _English_ please! I can't speak french!"

_**"évidemment pas, votre majesté"**_

Hans sent a death glare at the boy's direction, " I said keep the insults in English you brat!"

Airese stuck his tongue out at the royal. " Yes **_monsieur_**, you said only _insults_ in English. I however, did not insult you in any way."

" Then what did you-wait... Did you just lick me?!"

" Aw, heck no!" "Why in the world would you think tha-?!"

A small sound interrupted Airese's sentence._** "Bark!"**_

The two looked down to see the small dog prancing around. The friends looked at each other for a quick second and then adjusted their attention on the tiny creature once more.

* * *

><p>Nikolaus paced around his study. He had just sent a message to Arendelle. Hopefully, if the Queen didn't think too little of their kingdom, she would come and have a talk with him, Viktor, and Klaus. Even though Klaus had made it clear that Hans would be a servant; Nik didn't think he deserved such a merciful punishment. Crimes like that were dealt with by <em>death<em>!

Of course he didn't want Hans to _die._ He just was thinking a little more; thinking a little harder. And to him, Hans deserved something way worse of being reduced to work for him and his brothers. Nikolaus grabbed a sheet of paper, and took a pen. Dipping the tip into ink, he began to write.

_" In addition to being diminished to a servant. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles shall be stripped of his princely title. He wont be regarded with the title 'Prince' anymore. Instead, he shall be regarded with his first name. As well as being stripped of said title, Hans will be stripped of royal privileges. Including but not limited to: Hunting rights- he shall follow rules of hunting like every other commoner. Rules such as, designated hunting grounds, type of guns, and time that hunting is permitted. Also including: laws and given rights. He'll be given a clean crime record; but any following crimes shall be placed on his record and dealt like any other fragmentation in the law. Consequences will be defined by severity of crime. "_

Nikolaus stopped and capped the ink bottle. He rested his quill down on the large mahogany desk and stood up from his seat. A sinister smile crept its way onto his face. He was planning on showing this to Klaus.

Yes, Hans had already been notified of his punishment. But, Nikolaus had a feeling that his youngest brother, didn't exactly know how...**_severe. _**His punishment was going to get.

* * *

><p>The bulky man keeled down" Yes master, we know that-"<p>

" SILENCE!" , another person dressed in black jumped down from their high pedestal-like seat. " I'm going to give you three more chances. If you and your team of ruffians fail all three chances, STRIKE! You're out! Understand!?"

"Yes your Majesty. We'll get Airese and Hans, and what you need from them."

"Good...now leave me be. I have some spells to conjure up..."

* * *

><p><strong><em> SUUUUSPENSE! Hiya everybody! Thanks for reviewing for reading and hopefully for enjoying! Right now I'm trying to get some more chapters done. I need your help tho. should I:<em>**

**_Include more thugs, more Hans's brothers, more Grandmother Trasie and Cardinal, or more Hans and Airese? _**

**_I need to know okay? Whatever the winner would be, the chapter will feature tons of clues and hints! Or maybe little bits of clues and hints XD Depends. _**

**_If the Thugs choice wins, you'll find out more about them, their names, their MASTER and why they are after Hans and Airese_**

**_If the Hans's Brothers choice wins, you'll find out more about them, read snippets of Alexander's book, learn more to Nik's plan, and learn each and every brother's name and personality. And where their parents are_**

**_If the Grandmother Trasie and Cardinal choice wins, you'll find out more about them, how they know each other, and what they are up too. AND you'll see how they'll potion the princes._**

**_If the Hans and Airese choice wins, you'll learn more about Airese and how, and why he unboarded the ship. You'll also learn more about the little dog too. _**

**_Now Translation of Airese's sentences ( Now remember I did this with Google translate so if I mess it up please don't be offended or mad. If you can, will you please tell me the correct grammar of the sentences? Thankyou! :)_**

**_souris : mouse_**

**__**évidemment pas, votre majesté : Obviously not, your majesty**__**

**__****_monsieur : Sir_****__**

**__****_There you go guys! And also do you want me to put footnotes? Would that make it easier for you to be able to make out what Airese says. Or do you just want me to do it like I normally do OR do you guys want me to put the definition at the top of the chapter so you know before hand? Please let me know! Anyways..._****__**

**__****_Peaceout Rainbowtrouts! :D  
><em>****__**


	14. Chapter 14

Cardinal ducked as a large bug zoomed over his head. "Insects..." he muttered. " Filthy, disgusting, improper excuses of organisms. Waste of space and air and time-GAH I think I just swallowed one!"

He gulped, resisting the urge to vomit. " Never am I ever going to fly again! Walking was just fine, but no, no, the old hag ordered me to deliver this right away." Cardinal rolled his eyes, " And flying was the fastest way to reach the castle she said. You'll be okay she said." The avian heard a second pair of wings flapping and curiously looked over his shoulder. He rolled his golden eyes again. Behind him was a pudgy dull-brown looking bird " There aren't any Shrikes that may kill and eat you and possibly impale your internal organs onto some sharp surface she said...OH MY GOODNSESS A SHRIKE!"

* * *

><p>Bido, the leader of the gang of thugs, clasped his goblet. Last night with the Master didn't go so well, but he made up for it. His gang had stolen loaves of bread, duck, fish, and plenty wine glasses. It wasn't easy; as they would have been caught if it weren't for the darkness of night. Alas, they still had taken what they needed. And maybe a<em> bit<em> more to, you know, just treat themselves.

Bido raise the cup to his face and drank a large portion of wine. It started out tasting bitter and then had began to taste sweet as it faded away. Delicious. Right now, he needed to form a plan. His dark eyes wandered over to the loud and noisy voices of his brethren. He chuckled.

This was merely a privilege the Master had allowed; its not like they would get drunk and fatten up on Southern Isles delicacies every night. At least, not in their _current _ situation. Something needed to be done about the princes, Hans, and Airese. Or else, Master will have their_ heads_.

* * *

><p>"Okay okay, okay stay calm Hans, stay calm." Hans repeated quietly to himself. The ginger was thinking very hard. And the lack of luxury was a good guess as to why a migraine was creeping at the back of his mind. The prince rubbed his frontal lobe. And it was a painful migraine at that. <strong>Bark! <strong>. He winced, whipping his head up to the_ numbskull_ who convinced him to foster the stray. "Airese...WOULD YOU SHUT THAT MUTT UP!?" **  
><strong>

The blond shrank back, protectively hugging the pooch closer. "Don't listen to mean old Hans, he's just going through a man-period." Airese whispered to the animal. While the blonde laughed...

_SLAP!_

Hans withdrew his stinging hand from the teenager's face."Never. Say. That. Again." he said. Airese rubbed his cheek, **_"Bien...(1)"_**

Hans shook his head to clear away thoughts. " Okay," he started, " We need to find a way to the village, my brothers must've came to the conclusion that I ran away. So if they do send guards out to find me, they'll find you too and return you home." Airese expression saddened for a slight second, but quickly changed to a warm smile. Yet, sadness still lurked in his cerulean eyes.

"Good,but, what about General Cuddle Face ?"

"...What the heck did you just call it?"

Airese hugged the dog and smiled. " Well smart guy, I figure we should name him. And since you obviously don't care for the creature, I've dubbed him a name myself: General Cuddle Face. Isn't it just the absolutely cutest name you've ever heard?" General Cuddle Face barked happily and wagged its tail. " See?! Even he agrees with it! So smart!"

A blank expression lied on Hans's face. His blood pressure levels had increased at the stupidity of the teenager. " You seriously don't understand how much I'm resisting to just smash your face against a rock..."

Before Airese could remark, the animal that was snuggled in his arms had bounded out of his grip and raced through the forest. Leaves crunching under its tiny paws. The pooch leaped onto a boulder and let out a high pitched yip; soon after he had nuzzled away a cluster of tangled vines, revealing an odd looking entrance.

Airese and Hans both shared a surprised look.

" Well I _did _say he was smart!"

* * *

><p>Cardinal managed to turn and zip away from the shrike. Although, he was out of breath and very sore. So naturally when he saw a nearby berry bush and a small pond with fish leaping about; how could he resist not to take a dip,eat, and drink?<p>

The bird floated down towards the bush. It didn't seem like there were an humans roaming the area. At least not ones to close to him. There were farmers tending to their own crops and land, woodworkers who were furnishing old maple and cherry wood, and there were bakers just kneading dough. There was a small little house, but it hadn't looked inhabited in his perspective. None of them could see him descend from the sky. So he brushed the worried thoughts away and made his way around the grove.

"Mmm, raspberries ." Cardinal chimed as he landed onto the ground. " I'm sure if I just set the bottle down for a little while, and help myself to some fruit nothing can go wrong." Cardinal unclasped his feet and the bottle tumbled onto the soft grassy ground. Five seconds later, the golden eagle started stuffing his face with mother nature's delicious gift. Berries. "Mmmhphgrmph..."

**_Boom!_**

Cardinal gulped. And as the berries made its way to his stomach, he had a very unsettling feeling. A _very _unsettling feeling

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi everyone! Oh but before I talk, here's what Airese said: (1) Bien : Okay<strong>_

_**Terribly sorry if some of you got offended by what Airese said about Hans ( Aka the 'man-period thing) If you are offended please feel free to message me, and I'll change it :)**_

_**ANYWAYS! Happy Thanksgiving. I KNOW I'm late but still. Thankyou to all who review and follow and favorite! Thanks you guys help alot. How was Black Friday? Hopefully you all got plenty of deals. And hopefully none of you got trampled on by crowds. BTW**_

_**A Shrike, which was what cardinal was flying away from, is a bird. THAT IS DEADLY ( to other birds)**_

_**You see when a Shrike kills something or captures its prey, they go back to its nest. Their nest is on thorny branches. They take the prey and find a thorn... and impale the prey on it. So you can see why Cardinal is afraid.**_

_**EDIT_ 1/6/15-**_

_** Hello everyone! I'm very sorry I haven't been so update-ish lately . Happy new year and Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa! Yeah I know I'm late :/ Well I've gotten my writing groove back! So I SHALL WRITE MORE Yes I redid this chapter and deleted chapt. 15 and 16. Don't worry, I did this because I'm fixing and shifting the plot a bit. Peace out!**_


End file.
